Sentimientos profundos
by Mei.Narusegawa
Summary: El último capítulo ya está listo Gracias a todos por leerlo y por la paciencia que habeis tenido.
1. Pensamientos que no acaban nunca

Este fanfiction, empieza con el final el anime, pero a Yuu le ofrecen un trabajo muy bueno en Francia y tiene que irse, en canvio a Miki le ofrcen un trabajo aqui en Tokio.Los dos deciden separarse. Y ahora han pasado 2 años desde que Yuu marxó.  
Espero que les guste.  
*********************************Sentimientos profundos*****************************************  
-Capítulo 1: Pensamientos que no acaban nunca -  
Querido diario, hoy es 22 de julio, es verano,hoy...-corrí la cortina hacia una lado- hoy hace una día precioso, un sol tan brillante, tan hermoso...  
  
Mientras sostenía con una mano el bolígrafo i lo tenia en la boca, pensé en Yuu, porque ese bolígrafo me lo había regalado el...  
Ya hace dos años que Yuu marxó, (suspiré). Que tal le irán las cosas?  
Tendrá novia? (que cosas de pensar! ell ya tendrá su vida...y ahora tengo que hacer yo la mía).  
  
-Que hora es?   
-Anda pero si son las 12!!! Que tarde es!  
  
Cerré el diario, y de la prisa que tenía tiré el bolígrafo, dejándolo caer encima mi diario.  
Bajé corriendo las escaleras de mi casa.  
No había nadie en mi casa, así que cogí las motxila de deporte que utilizava para entrenar a los chicos y las llaves de casa.  
  
-Perdonad chicos!!!  
  
-No pasa nada Miki.Solo has llegado tarde 10 minutos.  
  
-Estais acostumbrados que llegue más tarde no?  
  
-jajaja.  
  
Reimos un buen rato.Era profesora en el instituto, siempre me acuerdo cuando yo iba en el instituto y nos daban clases...natchan, era todo tan fácil...  
  
-Miki?  
  
-E? si! jeje, venga empezemos!  
  
Acabaron las clases a las 2,fui a los vestuarios a dutxarme, hacía un sol de verano.  
Iba andando por la calle con la motxila de deporte, mi paso era normal, no tenía prisa por llegar a casa.   
Abrí la puerta, encima la mesa había una nota:  
  
-Miki hemos ido al parque con Aya y Ryôko. Volveremos hacia las 8 de la tarde, no te preocupes. Besos.-  
  
Chiyako y Rumi  
Bueno lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina, y prepararme una buena ensalada fresquita. Cogí todos los ingredientes:tomate, lechuga, aceitunas, cebolla,etc. Yuu cocinaba muy bien...Pero ahora el no estaba.  
  
RING,RING,RING...  
  
Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí al comedor a coger el teléfono.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Hola, que esta Chiyako?  
  
-No, lo siento.   
  
-Gracias ya llamaré más tarde. Adios muy amable.  
  
Me quedé un poco sorprendida por esta llamada. La voz del chico que llamó...me era familiar...  
  
-Ai ya son las 3.30! como pasa el tiempo!  
  
Fui a la cocina a continuar haciendo la ensalada.  
Me senté en el sofá, y encendí el televisor.No hacían nada, así que me puse a mirar noticias.  
No tenía nada que hacer hoy...   
Estaba un poco cansada, y algo que me apetecía era eswcribir en mi diario.  
Subí a mi habitación, cogí el diario tal y donde lo dejé antes, cogí el bolígrafo y me dispuse a escribir. No estaba demasiado inspirada, sobretodo por culpa de esa llamada.Quien seria? una voz de un hombre joven... y para que Chiyako?  
  
Cada vez se me iban cerrando más los ojos.Ya no me aguantaba más.Eran solo las 5 de la tarde, y como no tenía que hacer nada más, decidí tumbarme en la cama un rato.  
Me tumbé encima la cama, sin abrir las sábanas ni nada.  
  
Ring...ring...ring...  
  
-MmM...Si?  
  
-Hola Miki, que estabas durmiendo?  
  
-A ola mamá, si me acosté a las 5.  
  
-Ya llevas un buen rato he cariño?  
  
-Si un ratito. Querias algo mamá?  
  
-Si era para decirte que llegaremos un poco tarde, hacia las 9 i pico.  
  
-De acuerdo no importa.  
  
Fui a la cocina a preparar la cena, así cuando llegaran a la noche tendrían la cena lista para comer.  
  
A las 9 i media...  
  
-Hola cariño! Ya estamos en casa!  
  
-Hola tata!! (así es como me llamaban mis hermanitas Aya y Ryôko.  
  
-Hola como os ha ido el día por el parque?  
  
-Muy bien.  
  
Mis hermanas fueron a cenar, y luego se pusieron a domir ya que hoy fue un día agotador para ellas. Mis padres y yo fuimos a cenar, reimos y hablamos sobre todo lo que hicimos en el día.  
  
-Y dime Miki, ha pasado algo hoy?  
  
-Mmm...(dije yo mientras acababa de masticar la comida)  
  
-Pos a decir verdad, ha llamado un chico pidiendo por Chiyako.  
  
-Por mi? -Dijo Chiyako limpiándose la boca.  
  
-Si, no dijo ningún nombre, solo que llamaría más tarde.  
  
-A bueno sea quien sea, ya llamará más tarde.  
  
Siguieron hablando con normalidad de todo tipo de temas...Yôgi contando chistes...k no todos tenían gracia. jeje.  
Chiyako comentando las compras que había vendido con sus productos de maquillage, con mi madre.  
Y yo..apartada del mundo de los adultos.Ay...  
  
-Miki????!!!  
  
-Uy me parecen que tus hermanitas te reclaman Miki...  
  
-Si, jeje, voy a ver que les pasa.  
  
Las niñas solo querían que les contara un cuento, y claro a la hora de contar un cuento...el que mejor lo hacía era yo.  
Estuve nada más y nada menos que 1 hora para que se durmieran.  
Pero al fin se durmieron, y ya eran casi las 12 de la noche, me despedí de mis padres, y luego me dirigí a mi habitación. Etuve un rato escribiendo en mi diario. Hasta que los ojos se me cerraban y me fui a la cama.  
  
Ya solo me quedaba cerrar los ojos y esperar a que llegara el próximo dia de verano.  
***FIN***  
  
Ya está mi primer capítulo de este fanfiction de marmalade boy.Espero que relamente os atraiga esta historia inventada por nabiki-chan. Besos.  
Fijaos en la fecha que empieza la historia! El cumple de una persona muy querida para mi! :) 


	2. La estrella fugaz

Hola lectores, solo quiero comentar un aspecto de este fanfiction, a Yuu le sale un trabajo a Francia, y a Miki uno en japón, y por las distancias deciden romper su relación como novios.Ya que los trabajos son muy buenos para los dos.Y así quedan las cosas como amigos.Y ahora empieza el segundo capítulo, de "Sentimientos profundos".Espero que les guste.  
-Capítulo 2: La estrella fugaz -  
Hoy ya 23 de julio, me levanté contenta, feliz, de vivir!  
Eran sobre las...10 de la mañana y hacía un sol enorme.  
Puse los pies en el suelo buscando media dormida las zapatillas, me las puse y bajé con el pijama a la cocina.  
  
-Que???  
  
Como siempre no había nadie en casa. Que aburrimiento...hasta que...  
  
Ring...ring...ring...  
  
-Si digame?  
  
-Hola Miki! Soy Miwa!  
  
-Hola Miwa que tal?  
  
-Bien.Mira te llamaba porue tengo entradas para ir a una exposición de un museo de arte, y como sé que a ti te gusta mucho...es por si querías ir conmigo hoy? Te vienes?  
  
-Mmm...Vale! Si encantada!   
  
Quedé con Miwa que me vendría a buscar con su coche a las 6 de la tarde, y que después de la exposición iríamos a cenar.  
Tenía que preparme la ropa para la noche.Pero ahora...tenía que almorzar.  
Fui a la cocina, me puse el delantal encima el pijama, porqué no me quería manchar de mermelada o de café con leche.  
Terminé de desayunar, y solo eran las 11 de la mañana.  
  
-Miki ya hemos llegado!  
  
Habían llegado todos, por lo visto habían ido a comprar la comida para la semana.  
Le dije a todos que esta noche salía con Miwa.  
  
-Miwa...? AH! el amigo de Yuu? el que quería ser arquitecto?  
  
El amigo de Yuu...si era el.  
  
-Si, es ese.Iremos a una exposición de un museo de arte. Y luego iremos a cenar por ahí.  
  
-A vale, bueno tu tranquila, diviértete.  
  
Chiyako me dio unos lotes de maquillage y un perfume, ya que ella vendía cosméticos.  
Para que me los dio? a caso se pensaba que pasaría algo con Miwa? que tontería!  
  
Al cabo de unas horas...  
  
Me fui a mi habitación a vestirme, abrí mi armario, y me kedé mirando toda la ropa que tenía y cual era la que me pondría para esta noche.  
Mientras estaba mirando las prendas de ropa oí una conversa:  
  
-Si! me ha llamado! Que ilusión!, y va a venir hacia agosto que es cuando él tiene vacaciones.  
  
Por la voz reconocí que era Chiyako.  
A quien se estaría referiendo? bueno el caso era que no me tenía que distraer, porqué ya faltaba poco para que Miwa me vendiera a buscar.  
Me puse un vestido negro, de esos largos, y poco escotado. Me puse un poco de perfume de Chiyako, y un poco de maquillage, pero poco.  
  
-Miki???!!!  
  
-Miwa ya ha llegado!!!  
  
-Vale ya bajo!!!  
  
***  
  
-Hola Miwa!  
  
-...-   
  
-Que pasa?  
  
-Estas...guapísima!  
  
-Si? jeje, gracias.  
  
-Que tal si vamos a la exposición?  
  
-Si claro Miwa.  
  
Fuimos con su coche, un coche muy bonito, grande, de un color rojo oscuro, vaya que ma gustaba mucho.  
Llegamos a la exposición, habían muchos cuadros, todos preciosos, a mi me encantaba verlos, estudiar su composición en base a la pintura idealizada.  
Era lo mejor aquello.  
Parecía que a Miwa también le gustaba el arte y todo este mundo tan fantástico.  
Acabamos de explorar todas las salas del museo, y decidimos ir al restaurante, que por cierto era muy bueno.  
  
-Una mesa para dos s' il vous plaît.   
  
-Sabes francés Miwa?  
  
-Oui et toi?  
  
-Moi aussi. (Yo también)  
  
Nos pusimos a charlar de los viejos tiempos de cuando íbamos en el instituto, reíamos, y aun así yo estuve apunto de llorar cuando me hizo la pregunta.  
  
-Miki, y sabes algo de Yuu?  
  
-Que?- dije yo mientras soltaba el tenedor que sostenía en mis manos.  
  
-Yuu...pues desde que se fue no nos hemos llamado ni nada.Decidimos apartarnos un tiempo.  
  
-Tu aun estas enamorada de el?  
  
-No ya no.  
  
-Siento havertelo preguntado. -Dijo Miwa con la cabeza agachada.  
  
-No tranquilo, de debes preocuparte, es normal.  
  
Bueno acabamos charlando de nuestro futuro. Miwa queriendo ser arquitecto y yo aun no muy bien, estudiar arte.  
Eran la 12 de la mañana, yo ya estaba cansada y Miwa decidió llevarme a casa.   
  
-Bueno Miki cuando quieras...lo repetimos, me lo he pasado genial.  
  
-Gracias a ti, yo me he distraïdo un poco. Gracias.  
  
Me acerqué a el y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Adios.  
  
Nos dijimos a la vez.  
Cuando llegué a casa eran casi la 1, las luces estaban apagadas, parecía no haver nadie....  
  
-Hola Miki que tal te fue!?!??!  
  
Todos estaban allí!!! Chiyako, mi madre, mi padre y Yöggi!!! No podía ser se habían quedado esperándome! Como si fuera una niña de 16 años!  
  
-Hola que haceis aqui despiertos?!  
  
-Mira...que no teníamos sueño.  
  
Ya...mentían más mal...jaja pero eran los mejores!  
  
-Bueno estoy muy cansada mañana ya os contaré que tal me fue. Buenas noches a todos familia!  
  
Subí las escaleras, medio dormida...pasé por la habitación de Yuu, me quedé de pie mirando la puerta desde fuera en el pasadizo.  
Yuu...  
Pasé de largo y me dirigía a mi habitación, era hora de ponerme el pijama y tumbarme a soñar un rato, jeje, estaba agotadísima.  
Mira hacia la ventana y corrí la cortina, hacía una noche espléndida...habían muchas estrellas y...UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ!!!  
  
Pide un deseo Miki...YA!  
  
Fui a tumbarme a la cama más feliz que nunca, por la suerte que tuve al ver esa estrella fugaz.  
Se cumpliría mi deseo más adelante???  
***Fin***  
Espero que les haya gusta el segundo capítulo de este fanfiction.Gracias :) 


	3. Vuelo con destino: JAPÓN

-Capítulo 3: Vuelo con destino: JAPÓN -  
-Que buen día hace hoy!!!  
  
Me desperté mejor que nunca...hoy sería un día precioso!  
Puse los pies en el suelo con mucho empeño, luego busqué las zapatillas, me levanté y fui al baño a arreglarme, me duché, etc.  
Luego fui a canviarme, me puse un vestido tejano de tirantes, hoy como hacía calor me puse menos ligera de ropa.  
Bajé a la cocina, solo estaba Chiyako y mamá. Se ve que los hombres de la casa estaban aún durmiendo. jeje  
  
-Miki te veo muy contenta sabes? -Dijo Chiyako mientras se le hacía una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-Si! Hoy será un día perfecto!  
  
-Nos alegramos cariño.-Dijo mi madre.  
  
Almorzamos las tres juntas, hablamos de las nuevas tendencias de perfumes y maquillages, de ropa y de que es lo que haríamos este verano.   
  
-Pues si, Miki porque este verano ya que  
  
-Ya que somos muchos pues no lo pasaremos genial! -Dijo Rûmi cortando a Chiyako.  
  
-Eh? Ah! claro! es verdad, nos lo pasaremos genial.  
  
Yo noté que halgo me escondían...que será lo que quería decirme Chiyako?  
  
Bueno el caso es que dejé ese tema a parte, cogí la última tostada y me levanté.  
  
-Que sales cariño?  
  
-Sí. He quedado con Miwa.  
  
-Así??? ¬¬ y que tal os va??? -Dijeron las dos mientras saltaban de la silla al oir los planes que haría hoy.  
  
-No estamos saliendo! Solo somos amigos.No me mireis con esa cara! Es verdad!  
  
-Bueno seais lo que seais, nosotras te apoyamos, y sabemos que Miwa es muy buen chico.   
  
-...-e...GRACIAS- Dije yo un poco sorprendida.  
  
Cogí mis cosas, el bolso...las llaves, etc.  
  
-Miwa!!! Ola!  
  
-Hola Miki! Buenos días!  
  
-Que tal estas?  
  
-Bien, te apetece que vayamos al museo de arquitectura?  
  
-Sí porque no?-Dije yo con una sonrisa muy amplia en mi cara.  
  
Caminamos hasta el museo, no estaba lejos, fuimos hacia la taquilla, pagamos nuestros billetes y entramos.  
A Miwa se le veía muy ilusionado, era realmente lo que le gustaba, la arquitectura! Como a Yuu...  
  
-Miki te pasa algo?  
  
-Eh? No! venga vamos a disfrutar al máximo!  
  
-Si!  
  
Había de todo respecto a la arquitectura, hasta había un libro encima una mesa de todos los arquitectos más famosos.  
  
Estaba mirando hasta que...GAUDÍ! Yuu había estudiado mucho sobre el...y sobre la Sagrada Família, que bonita.  
Espero que tu algún día también triunfes Yuu.  
  
-Vamos Miki?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Vamos a comer? Ya son las 2 y media.  
  
-Guauu que rápido a pasado el tiempo!  
  
-Si! Es verdad.  
  
-Te ha gustado Miki?   
  
-Si! Es precioso este museo!  
  
Fuimos a comer en un restaurante, habían mesas fuera, y decidimos sentarnos allí ya que hacía buen tiempo, lo teníamos que aprovechar!  
La comida parecía muy apetecible, todo tenía muy buena pinta. A ver que me escojo...  
  
-Miki...  
  
-Aun piensas en Yuu?  
  
-Qué?- Dije yo muy alterada, a que venía esto ahora?   
  
Dejé la carta de menús a un lado de la mesa.  
  
-Si, a veces si pienso en el. Pero lo tengo superado!-Dije yo mientras sonreía!  
  
-Venga, tu que te has escogido para comer?  
  
-E...calamares.  
  
No se me ocurrió decir nada más para cortar ese tema.  
  
-Mmm...que buenos estan! Yo me pediré una ración de arroz con salsa.  
  
Toda la comida estaba riquísima!!!  
Hoy el día me iba bien, ir a ver un museo, comer fuera, cuando me divertía me distraía, me iba bien.  
  
Y así tenía que continuar todo el verano.  
  
Paseamos con Miwa por la ciudad, nos compramos un helado, miramos tiendas, y hasta nos encontramos con Nat-chan, el mundo es muy pequeño.  
Miwa me acompañó a casa.  
  
-Miki, me lo he pasado muy bien hoy.  
  
-Querrás repetirlo otro día?  
  
-Si! Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Muchas gracias Miwa.  
  
Miwa se me acercó un poco, se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos...  
  
-Miki...  
  
No supe que decir, yo estaba callada, hasta que me salió la voz.  
  
-Q...Que?  
  
-Cuídate eh?? -Decía mientras se iba y levantaba la mano derecha diciéndome adiós.  
  
Entré en casa, cerré la puerta, me senté en el suelo y suspiré bien fuerte!   
Que sensación e tenido mientras se me acercaba? no me estaré enamorando de Miwa...?!  
No, solo es que somos amigos.  
  
**  
  
Pasaron unos quantos días desde la última vez que vi a Miwa, ya que tuve que marxarse unos días a ver a unos familiares con su padre.  
El verano cada día avanzaba más deprisa, hasta que llegamos agosto.  
  
-Agosto ya...que rápido pasa el tiempo!  
  
Hacía tiempo que no escribía en mi diario. Así que estuve un buen rato haciéndolo.  
Escribir, me iba muy bien, era una forma de expresar mis sentimentos hacia alguien.  
Hoy estabámos en 18 de agosto, y el tiempo iba pasando...  
  
-Miki??? -Al teléfono!!!  
  
-Gracias ya lo cojo.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Hola Miki soy Miwa, ya he llegado. Te apetece quedar este sábado?  
  
-Vale y a donde iremos?  
  
-Pues tenía pensado ir a dar una vuelta y a comer fuera y así podrías volver a la noche.  
  
Iria otra vez con Miwa, ultimamente estábamos quedando siempre. Y no me importaba.  
Entonces...si hoy estabámos a jueves 18, habíamos quedado para el sábado 20 de agosto.  
  
Ahora eran las 4 de la tarde, bajé a bajo al comedor todos estaban ahí mirando la tele, mis hermanas estaban en casa unas amigas, solo estaban mis padres.  
  
-I que habeis quedado o no??!!  
  
-Quereis callar hombre! -Dijeron Chiyako y Rûmi  
  
-E...jeje si he quedado este sábado.  
  
-Que????? este sábado? -Dijeron todos.  
  
-Si, que pasa algo? -Pregunté yo.  
  
-E, no. I a k hora piensas volver Miki?  
  
-A la tarde ya estaré aki.  
  
-Porque? pasa algo?  
  
-No no no, cariño ve tranquila. -Dijeron todos haciendo unas risas un tanto falsas..  
  
Algo estaba pasando y no me lo querían decir. Joooo siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo.  
Bueno algún dia lo sabré! jajaja.  
  
**  
El sábado:  
  
-Miki! Miwa está esperándote a fuera.  
  
-Vale ya salgo!!! -Dije yo mientras bajaba las escaleras muy rápido  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
-QUE PASA!?  
  
-Miki!! te encuentras bien?!  
  
-Creo que me he roto el tobillo...auu, buaaa, buaaa precisamente hoy que había quedado!!!  
  
-Miwa...lo siento pero Miki se ha torcido el tobillo bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.  
  
-Miki...estás bien?  
  
-Si, pero me duele, lo siento pero no podré salir hoy...snif, snif  
  
-No te preocupes tranquila.  
  
Miwa se fue, y yo directa al hospital.  
  
-No es grabe, se ha roto el tobillo, podría haver sido mucho peor, has tenido suerte muchachilla.  
  
-SNIF, SNIF...  
  
-Te pondremos una escayola hasta media pierna. Y en 3 semanas te la quitaremos, haver como reacciona tu tobillo entonces.  
  
-De acuerdo doctor, muchas gracias.  
  
Llegamos a casa, en el hospital me dieron unas muletas, era muy incómodo andar con ellas...pero qué remedio...  
  
Pasaron las horas...hasta que llegaron las 4.  
  
-Bien nosotros marxamos Miki, vamos a comprar para cenar hoy.  
  
-Pero si ya hay comida...  
  
-Ya pero hoy es especial.  
  
Que quisieron decir con: "Hoy es especial"?  
Fui a tumbarme a mi cama, me quedé dormida.   
Hasta que me despertó un ruido.  
  
-QUE???????  
  
Había alguien en la habitación de al lado. Un ladrón?   
  
-O no! Que hago...?  
  
Fui muy despacio hacia la habitación de donde venían ruidos...  
  
Empujé la puerta con el pie bueno.  
  
-Que haces en esta habitación?? INTRUSO! -Decía mientras lo señalaba con la muleta.  
  
-Hombre, pues, sigue siendo mi habitación. jeje  
  
Me cayeron las muletas de las manos.  
  
-N..no puede ser.  
  
-Yuu...  
  
-Hola Miki.  
***FIN***  
Espero que os haya gustado el 3er capítulo. Gracias por leerlo. 


	4. Vuelve el chico mermelada

Caítulo 4: -Vuelve el chico mermelada-  
-Yuu...  
  
-Hola Miki.  
  
------------------  
  
-Lo siento....pensaba k había un ladrón....-dije yo un poco avergonzada  
  
-Ya me fijado..Miki k te ha pasado que llevas muletas?  
  
-E...me caí por las escaleras...- dije también avergonzada  
  
-Jeje, y donde está el resto de la familia??  
  
-Han ido a comprar.  
  
No me lo podía creer, estaba hablando con Yuu, no me lo creo. No puede ser.  
  
-Miki...?  
  
Yuu estaba igual que siempre, guapo...su rubio natural, era el mismo.  
  
-Miki...??  
  
-E? si estaba pensando.  
  
-Jeje, te he traido un regalito para ti, de Francia.  
  
Yuu fue hacia su cama donde teía allí la maleta, el la abrió y de dentro sacó muchos regalos, de todos estos, cogió uno y me lo dio. Estaba envuelto con un papel dorado y una borlita de color rojo, muy bonito.  
  
-O Yuu no hacia fala de veras...  
  
-Claro que sí Miki.Dijo el mientras me lo daba.  
  
Abrí despacio el regalo, para que no se rompiera el emboltorio, luego lo puse encima del escritorio de Yuu, debajo el papel había una caja, la abrí y dentro había...  
  
-Oh Yuu k bonito, un perfume! De París... -dije yo muy ilusionada  
  
-Si de la ciudad del amor.  
  
-...- Me quedé callada por su comentario  
  
-Bueno voy a dejarlo en mi habitación. -Dije yo para cortar el hielo  
  
***  
  
-Hola ya estamos aquí!!!  
  
-Hola!!! -Dijo Yuu abranzando a todos   
  
-Que tal estás hijo?? -Decía Chiyako mientra le caían las lágrimas por la cara.  
  
-Si! dinos que tal te lo has pasado...-dijeron los padres  
  
-Si y las novias que has tenido!! ¬¬ e pillín...  
  
Se hizo un silencio por parte de Yuu y el me miró.  
  
-No he tenido ninguna novia papá.-dijo Yuu con mucha sinceridad.  
  
Ding dong...  
  
-Miki es Miwa!!!  
  
Miwa????? ahora? noo k hago?? con Yuu aqui...  
  
Fui hacia la puerta principal.  
  
-Hola Miwa, está Yuu aquí!  
  
-Hola wapa, así? cuando ha venido?? -Dijo alegremente por su parte, pero a la vez con una sonrisa un tanto falsa.  
  
-Hoy a la mañana, ven entra.  
  
Se saludaron todos con todos.  
  
-Hey! Miwa! Que tal estas? cuanto tiempo!!!  
  
-Ey Yuu, te veo muy bien! Estoy bien como siempre!   
  
Siguieron hablando de cosas suyas, empezaron por el viaje de Yuu y terminaron hablando de las finales de partidos de fútbol de la temporada.  
Jeje, quien los conociera...ai (suspiro)  
  
-A ver hemos ido al supermercado y hemos copmrado de todo! Miwa nos acompañas en la cena?? -Dijeron los 4 "adultos".  
  
-E..no gracias, está es una cena fmailiar, y yo no pinto nada,  
  
-Claro que pintas Miwa eres amigo nuestro! -Dijo Yuu  
  
-No en serio, muchas gracias pero tengo que irme, gracias.  
  
Se despidió de nosotros muy adequadamente, creo que lo que hizo, no quedarse a cenar, era lo mejor que pudiera haver hecho. Puede ser un poco...egosita pero tanto él y como yo hubieramos estado tensos, y todos lo hubieran notado. Ahora tengo que estar con mi familia, y disfrutar de este encuentro con Yuu.  
  
Empezamos a preparar la mesa, poner los platos, los cubiertos.Yo me puse el delantal y fui con Chiyako a preparar la esalada.  
  
-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía con un delantal Miki! jaja-Dijo Yuu haciendo bromas...  
  
No ha cambiado...y eso, me gusta  
  
-Yuu vete preparando porque vas a provar una deliciosa ensalada.  
  
-A ver si has canviado respeto a la cocina, mostaza agría.-Me dijo guiñándome el ojo.  
  
-Jajaja -Nos reímos todos.  
  
Estábamos todos juntos como siempre, como si nada hubiera canviado, me sentía, muy feliz.  
  
***  
Acabamos de cenar, los hombres como no habían ayudado mucho, entonces lavaron los platos.  
Yo mientras subí a mi habitación y llamé a Meiko para contarle de que Yuu había regresado de Francia.  
  
-Que dices??? Ya ha venido??  
  
-Si Meiko, y lo peor esque estoy un poco confusa, porque ahora que está aquí...  
  
-Que pasa?? aun te gusta?  
  
-Meiko! no seas tan directa! jajaja  
  
-Jaja, perdona...jeje  
  
Estuvimos hablando durante bastante rato, hablamos casi todo el rato del mismo tema: YUU.  
Pero también hablamos de su secreto de más locura, Shinichi Namura. El profesor de tenis.  
Hablar con Meiko, me hace sentir mejor.  
Dejé el teléfono encima el esritorio, al lado del perfume que me había regalado Yuu. Me senté en la silla, y cogí el perfume, me lo estuve mirando un rato, oliendolo...era precioso.  
  
POM,POM...  
  
-Miki puedo entrar?  
  
Reconocí la voz de Yuu.  
  
-Si entra Yuu.  
  
Entró muy suavemente y cerró otra vez la puerta tal y como estaba antes de que el entrara.  
Se sentó encima mi cama, muy comodamente, con confianza.  
  
-Y dime, tu como estas?  
  
-Eh yo?? pues..mira como siempre, estudiando en diseenyo de interiorismo, ya sabes, salgo con Meiko, y todo esto.  
  
-Y tu?  
  
-También, ahora tengo vacaciones, pero no quiermo marxarme, me gusta estar aquí. Siento que aquí es mi país, mi casa, y lo más importante: mi familia.  
  
Yuu...que tierno eresm ojalá supieras mis sentimientos, pero esque aun no los sé no yo...  
  
-Y puede que pida un traspaso para trabajar aquí.  
  
-Entonces te quedarías aquí???  
  
-Si, que pasa, no quieres?  
  
-Nooo! al contrario.-Dije yo, y estaba segurísima de que me puse rojiza...que verguenza.  
  
-Aaaa jeje pensaba...¬¬ -Dijo haciendo broma como siempre.  
  
-Bueno Miki me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado por el viaje.  
  
-Si ve, tranquilo. Tenemos tiempo para divertirnos. -Dije yo mirándolo como siempre hago, dulcemente.  
  
-A por cierto Miki, la ensalada, estaba buenísima.  
  
-Gracias! :)  
  
Se acercó a mi y me hizo un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Buenas noches- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.  
  
-Bu...buenas noches Yuu.  
  
Que me pasa?? parezco una adolescente enamorada!!! Me puse el pijama y me senté en la cama, al mismo sitio donde se sentó Yuu.  
No podía dormir...y es que aun no me lo creía, Yuu estaba aquí. Mi corazón estaba muy feliz, pero dentro de mi cabeza había muchos pensamientos inaclarados, y eso se tenía que solucionar.  
  
Cerré la luz, y me tumbé en la cama, con solo una imagen en mi interior: Yuu.  
***FIN***  
Hola! gracias por leer mi fanfic, se que a veces tardo un poco en escribir...pero siempre los acabo! ;) Bueno aquí teneis la continuación, el capítulo 4, espero que os haya gustado.  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! 


	5. Sí? o No?

Capítulo 5:- Si? o No? -  
Ring...ring...  
  
Mmm...nadie lo coge??? jooo ahora que tenía un sueño muy bonito...  
  
-Sí?? -Dije un poco dormida.  
  
-Hola Miki! Soy Ginta!  
  
-Ah! Hola Ginta, perdona por tardar en cogerlo esque estaba durmiendo.  
  
-Estais durmiendo aun??  
  
-Como que estais?? -Dije yo  
  
-Si claro! y Yuu...  
  
-A pues supongo...  
  
Mire el relog...las 14!!! las 2 de la tarde!!!  
  
-Mia Miki te llamaba para quedar todos juntos, Arimi, Miwa, Meiko, tu, Yuu y yo. Que te parece?? Te va bien a las 4 a la plaza junto a la fuente?  
  
-E..Si! que way todos juntos!   
  
-De acuerdo, pues hasta luego! adios  
  
Me levanté super rápido de la cama, casi me caigo...no me acordaba de mi pie!!   
Así que tuve que coger las muletas, que rollazo.jjee  
Volví a mirar el reloj por si acaso me confundí, no!!! eran las 2 de la tarde.  
Fui corriendo hasta la habitación de Yuu.  
  
POM,POM  
  
-Yuu!!! soy yo puedo entrar???  
  
-Mmm...sii, entra. -Dijo el medio dormido, y esque no me estraña después del viaje...  
  
Estaba tumbado en la cama, con una camisa de deporte y un pantalon gris de deporte también.  
  
-Me acaba de llamar Ginta, y me ha dicho que si queríamos ir luego a vernos todos.  
  
-Te vienes no???  
  
-Mmm..Si, vale. Y a que hora es?  
  
-A las 4 a la plaza de la fuente.  
  
-Vale pues entonces me despiertas a las 3 plisss?? -Me dije sonriendóme dulcemente  
  
-Pero que morro!!! Yo también quiero dormir!!!  
  
-Vales pues nos ponemos el despertador vale?? -Dijo el riéndose  
  
-Vale, a las 3.00.  
  
Me volví a tumbar a la cama, y me quedé dormida, yo realmente también estaba muy cansada.  
  
Ring...ring...  
  
Esta vez el teléfono lo cogió Yuu. El pitido del teléfono ya me despertó, de manera que miré el reloj. LAS 4 Y MEDIA!!!!  
Melevanté rápido, cogí las muletas y me fui corriendo hacia el pasadizo.  
  
-AUUUU!!!  
  
Topamos Yuu y yo, nos caímos al suelo los dos.  
  
-JAJAJA, SOLO NOS FALTABA ESTO!  
  
-Yuu k no te pusiste el despertador????!!  
  
-No...  
  
-Y tu Miki??  
  
-Tampoco...  
  
Nos vestimos muy rápido, Yuu enseguida estaba pero yo no, porque entre el pie que cada vez me dolia más gracias a que me volví a caer...  
Eran las 5, ya estábamos listos.Bajamos al comedor y fue allí donde vimos una nota, de mis padres, se habían ido al parque con las niñas.  
Entonces cogimos las llaves y cerramos la puerta.  
  
Yuu iba rápido pero yo no.  
  
-Yuu...espera que me duele...  
  
-Vale ven dame la mano.  
  
Que?? hacía mucho tiempo que no nos dábamos la mano.  
  
Con una mano llevaba una muleta y con la otra Yuu me sostenía para que no me caiera por 3era vez.  
Eran las 5.30 cuando llegamos a la fuente, allí estában todos...Hasta se apuntó Rokutanda.   
  
Todos se quedaron un poco perplegiados por vernos a Yuu y a mi de la mano.  
  
-E...me caí por las escaleras, y Yuu me está ayudando. -Dije yo para que canviaran de cara.  
  
Empezamos a hablar de todo, el 1er tema, el viaje de Yuu y todo, pero después acabamos hablando del instituto, de cuando íbamos, de las historias que habíamos pasado, etc  
  
-Teneis hambre? -Dijo Ginta  
  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! yo si!!!  
  
-JAJAJA, claro te has levantado a las 2!!! supongo k abreis comido nada no?? -dijeron todos.  
  
-Pues la verdad esque nada. -Dijo Yuu un poco avergonzado.  
  
-Pues venga vamos a merendar.  
  
Nos sentamos en una mesa larga para 7 personas  
Arimi se sentaba delante de Ginta, Yuu se sentaba delante mío y Miwa delante de Meiko, y en una punta Rokutanda.  
Porque nos pusieron así?? acaso era por parejas???!!  
  
-Bueno Miki, y que tal tu pie? -Me dijo Meiko  
  
-Ah, mejor, aunque a ratos me va doliendo un poco.  
  
-Bueno Yuu, ya sabes te toca hacer de infermero e??? -Dijeron Arimi y Ginta  
  
-jajaja, si eso haré! -Dijo Yuu mirándome y a la vez guiñándome el ojo..  
  
El que noté que estaba demasiado callado era Miwa, le habría sorprendido igual que a mi la visita de Yuu, a el le tuvo que afectar. Pero no lo entiendo ya que el y yo no salíamos, Miwa y yo solo somos amigos. Almenos desde mi punto de vista vaya...  
  
Llegaron las 8 de la tarde.  
  
-Ey chicos, nosotros tendríamos que ir marxando.-Dijimos Yuu y yo.  
  
-Ya??  
  
-Si, porque no les hemos dicho nada a nuestros padres, y si quisieran salir, alguien tiene que quedarse con Aya y Ryôko.  
  
-De acuerdo, bueno ya quedaremos otro día!   
  
Nos despedimos todos con todos, ellos se quedaron, un rato más hablando menos Miwa que también se iba.  
  
A la vuelta a casa:  
  
-Au, ahora me duele más...  
  
-Mucho?? Bueno tranquila ya falta poco.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Oye Miki, no notaste a Miwa un poco raro?  
  
-Si es verdad, no se porque ,que le pasará?  
  
-Yo ya sé que le pasa. -Dijo el muy seriosamente  
  
-...-QUE? LE PASA?  
  
-Que le gustas, y ahora he venido yo, y como que me he puesto al medio.  
  
-Que?? pero que dices Yuu!!?  
  
-Me lo ha dicho el, que le gustabas mucho.  
  
-Bueno pos me da igual, somos amigos, a y mi no me gusta el, como novio.  
  
-Jejeje, que seria te acabas de poner Miki...  
  
-Esque no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.  
  
-Yo pienso que tendrías que llamarle, quedar, y solucionar esto.  
  
-Si. Es lo que haré gracias Yuu.  
  
-Ven anda, que así no llegaremos nunca.  
  
-Pero que haces?? sueltame! bajame al suelo, que peso lo mio!  
  
-No importa, no pesas tanto exagerada.  
  
-Yuu...es verdad que no has tenido ninguna novia en Francia?  
  
Se hizo u silencio por parte de los dos. Yuu me estaba llevando a cuestas hacia a casa, y nos quedamos mirando fijamente cuando me respondió:  
  
-Es verdad. No he salido con ninguna chica en Francia.  
  
-Y tu? ¬¬ jeje  
  
-Yuu, yo te estoy hablando en serio...No yo tampoco he tenido ningun novio.  
  
Nos nos dimos cuenta pero ya habíamos llegado a casa, y Yuu y yo estábamos hablando en medio de la calle.   
  
Entramos, Yuu me dejó al suelo.  
  
-Muchas gracias por llevarme Yuu.  
  
-Ha sido un placer Miki  
  
Nuestros padres ya habían llegado, yo tenía razón, ahora ellos saldrían a cenar fuera, se lo merecen.  
Nosotros nos quedaríamos con nuestras hermanas pequeñas.  
Yuu y yo decidimos pedir una pizza.  
  
-Baya...no tengo suelto Miki!  
  
-Que dices?? o tampoco...bueno tengo algo. Pero no se si llega.  
  
-Yo tengo suelto. -Dijo Yuu.  
  
Juntamos el dinero, la pizza valía 12.50$, y de momento teníamos solo 7$.  
  
-Y ya hemos pedido la pizza...:( Tenemos que encontrar el resto de dinero en media hora Yuu...  
  
-Si.  
  
-Tata!!!  
  
-Si Aya que quieres??  
  
-Yo tengo 2$, hoy papi me ha dado...  
  
-Y yo tengo 3$.-Dijo RyôKO  
  
-Perfecto!! Nos quedan 0.50$!!! -Dijimos Yuu y yo-  
  
Pero ahora nos faltaban 0.50$, de donde lo sacaríamos, yo ahora no tenía nada encima, todos esaba guardado en el banco, y Yuu igual.  
  
DING DONG...  
  
-Yuu abre tu, y entretente un poco con el chico mientras yo busco el dinero.  
  
-Ola servicio pizza house!  
  
-..Hola...-Dijo Yuu  
  
-Tenga aquí tiene, una pizza familiar, a la boloñesa.  
  
-De acuerdo, esperese mientras la llevo a la cocina.  
  
-De acuerdo. -Dijo el pizzero con el casco de la moto puesto.  
  
-Miki....as encontrado algo???  
  
-No aun no...Mira!!! Debajo el sofá!!! 1$  
  
-PERFECTO!  
  
-Aquí tiene, perdone por el retraso. 12.50$ no?  
  
-Si, así es.  
  
******************  
  
-Puff!! pensaba que hoyno cenaríamos Miki...  
  
-jaja ni yo...  
  
-Muchas gracias chicas, mirad como premio, a parte de devolveros el dinero, os dejaremos beber coca-cola.  
  
Comimos la pizza todos quatro, no parábamos de reirnos después del numerito del dinero y la pizza.  
La pizza estaba deliciosamente buena. Eso opinábamos los 4.  
  
-Bueno chicas son las 11, deberíais ir a dormir.  
  
-Ya??????? -Dijeron  
  
-Si, Miki tiene razón es muy tarde. Venga os dejaremos hasta las 11.30, así podreis mirar un cuento. -Dijo Yuu.  
  
-Ya las subo yo Miki, tu quédate sentada y no te muevas, sino al final el pie te dolerá más.  
  
-Gracias Yuu.   
  
Yo no le hize caso y me levanté a limpiar la mesa, así el no lo tendría que hacer luego.  
Oía como las chicas estaban riendo. Con Yuu estaban muy bien. La verdad es que eramos una buena família. Ojalá yo formara una igual.  
  
-Miki...no hacía falta que lo lipiaras, yo ya te podía ayudar...  
  
-Ya está hecho, no importa.  
  
Yuu y yo decidimos sentarnos a mirar la tele un rato.  
  
-Oh, vaya rollo, no hacen nada interesante.  
  
Así que decidimos apagar la tele.  
  
-Oye Miki...  
  
-Si? dime  
  
-Nada...  
  
-No, dime Yuu...  
  
-No quiero decirte nada.  
  
-Entonces?? -Dije  
  
-Solo quiero besarte  
  
Acto seguido se acercó a mi y me beso en los labios.  
Mientras me besaba, me caían las lágrimas.  
  
-Porque lloras? lo siento...  
  
-Yuu, te quiero mucho.Me sentí muy mal cuando nos separamos, y ahora que as vuelto...  
  
-Pero ahora no pienso marxarme. Yo también te quiero, y quiero quedarme para estar contigo toda mi vida, anuque me ofrezcan un trabajo en el más allá!  
  
-Yuu...  
  
-Miki lo intentamos otra vez?  
  
RING....RING....  
  
-Yo lo cogo - Dijo Yuu  
  
-Si? , vale ahora se pone, bien estoy bien. adios  
  
-Es Miwa Miki.  
  
-Que?? Miwa?? ahora?  
  
-Si, quiere hablar contigo.  
  
  
***FIN***  
Hola aquí teneis el capítulo 5! lo he escrito el día siguiente después de haver escrito el capítulo 4! espero que os guste. Adios! y gracias por continuar de leer mi fanfic! 


	6. No me dejes nunca

Capítulo 6: -No me dejes nunca-  
  
Ahora era cuando me encontraba tumbada encima mi cama.  
  
-Tengo 2 problemas, Yuu me a vuelto a pedir para salir, y luego Miwa, me ha llamado.  
  
Fuen un mal trangulo para mi esa llamada, vi que Yuu estaba un poco, no enfadado, sino triste, porque justamente en ese momento nos tenía que interrumpir Miwa.  
  
Me pidió que salieramos a dar una vuelta este sábado, para aclarar las cosas. Yo tuve que aceptar, ya que así sería la unica forma de que Miwa entendiera mis sentimentos por Yuu.  
  
Solo quería que pasara todo de una vez, estar con el chico que amo y ser feliz.  
  
Mi cama...estaba siempre muy cómoda en mi cama, allí es donde muchas veces pensaba, y recapazitaba que es lo que tendría que hacer.  
  
POM,POM...  
  
-Adelante  
  
-Hola Miki, tienes una visita a bajo.-Dijo Yuu  
  
-Así? y quien es?  
  
-Tu que crees?  
  
-...Miwa?? ahora??, no, no quiero bajar...  
  
Pero al final tuve que bajar, allí estaba esperando fuera a la calle, ni se molestó en entrar, el me veía meintras bajaba las escaleras.  
  
Llegué a la planta principal, abrí la puerta y la dejé medio abierta, medio cerrada.  
  
-Hola Miwa, que sorpresa!  
  
-Hola Miki, esque no puedo esperar hasta el sábado.  
  
-Porque tanta prisa??  
  
-Mira Miki, me gustas mucho sabes? Y no me gustaría perderte.  
  
Mi cara se estaba poniendo pàlida, notaba que mi cuerpo cada vez pesaba más  
  
-Miki quiero que salgas conmigo! -Dijo el muy seriosamente  
  
-Miwa...esque yo no te quiero como novio...-Decía yo mientras iba tirando hacia atrás.  
  
-Pero Miki intentémoslo, no lo sabes.-Iba diciendo el mientras se acercaba a mi.  
  
-Aun sigues queriendo a Yuu no??!  
  
Diciendo esto se acercó y me besó bruscamente, a la fuerza, sin que yo quisiera. Allí hice un bueno xillido. Seguramente lo oyó todo el barrio...  
  
-Suéltala!  
  
-Mira el que faltaba, hola Yuu.  
  
-Te he dicho que la sueltes, Miki entra a casa.  
  
Yo no me encontraba demasiado bien, la presión me havia bajado.  
  
Yo entré dentro tal y como había dicho Yuu.No me aguantaba de pie, hasta que me desmaié, cayéndome al suelo.  
  
Por lo visto hice ruido cuando choqué contra el suelo, ya que oía alguien que me gritaba  
  
-Miki!!! estas bien?? despiertaaa!!! Has visto?? ahora por tu culpa se ha desmaiado! fuera de esta casa Satoshi!  
  
****  
  
Me desperté. Estaba tumbada en mi cama, con una toalla mojada en mi frente, la ventana estaba abierta, para que pasara viento fresco, y no muy bien, veía a alguien sentado mirándome fijamente.  
  
-Miki! Que tal estas???  
  
-Yuu...que me ha pasado?  
  
-Te desmaiaste, y yo te subí. Has estado inconsciente durante 3 horas.  
  
-Siento haver sido una carga para ti Yuu.  
  
-Pero que dices tonta! mira Miki solo pensar de que te puedo perder...  
  
-Yuu, eso no va a ocurrir. -Dije yo haciendo esfuerzo ya que aun no me encontraba demasiado bien.  
  
Por lo que me contaron la fiebre me había subido, ahora iba bajando, pero aun así no me encontraba bien. No paraba de pensar en Miwa, en si lo podría mirar la próxima vez...  
  
-Miki ahora vengo voy a prepararte la comida, debes de comer un poco, para aumentar un poco la energía.  
  
-Arimi y Ginta tenían razón.  
  
-De que? - Dijo el  
  
-De que serías un buen "infermero".  
  
Lo miré con una sonrisa agradeciendole todo lo que había hecho por mi hasta ahora.  
  
-Miki si tu quieres siempre seré ti infermero.   
  
Bajó a la cocina a buscar algo para que comiera.No tardó casi nada en volver a subir.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí.  
  
-Yuu,....  
  
-Dime. -Dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja encima el escritorio.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Se formó un silencio por parte de los dos.  
  
-Perfecto Miki, te quiero mucho, pero ahora quiero que comas y te recuperes.  
  
-Si. Yuu otra vez Gracias.  
  
Me miró y en su cara se le formó una sonrisa, como dandome las gracias.  
  
Yuu cuanto te quiero, no sabes como, ojalá nunca nos volvamos a separar.  
  
-Venga Miki, ve a comer que se enfriará- Aver si tienes fiebre...-Dijo el mientras me sacaba el termómetro.  
  
-37º. muy bien te ha bajado mucho, ahora solo tienes décimas.  
  
-Y todo por ti! -Dije yo muy contenta.  
  
-Tata...ya estás mejor???  
  
Me dijeron mis hermanas mientras me levantaba para ir al escritorio.  
  
-E? si cariño, estoy muy bien. Gracias.  
  
-Ah! Ryôko...llama a Aya por favor i dile k venga.  
  
-Hola tata.  
  
-Hola Aya, mirad ten 5$ para ti, y 5$ para ti. Esto es por lo de la pizza. Y por ser las mejores hermanas.  
  
-Anda...yo también quiero...-Decía Yuu  
  
-Jajj, tu ya tienes guapo.  
  
Nos pusimos a reir, sin duda ya estaba mucho mejor. Solo que psiquicamente...tenía el problema de Miwa.  
  
-Miki no pienses más en lo ocurrido.  
  
Como sabía que estaba pensando en lo ocurrido?! Me quedé muy sorprendida, siempre sabe lo que pienso, acaso se me nota siempre??   
  
*** DESPUÉS DE 2 HORAS...  
  
-Yuu, ya me he acabado la comida, estaba deliciosa. Una cosa, preferiria que no comentases nada a nuestros padres, ya que se preocuparían mucho. Y no quiero que eso pase.  
  
-Tranquila no te preocupes Miki, no les diré nada.Me alegro de que te haya gustado la comida.  
  
Eran las 4 de la tarde, y estaba cansada de estar en casa, ya me encontraba mucho mejor, solo me faltaba salir, tomar aire fresco...  
  
-Yuu, me gustaría salir fuera a pasear durante un rato...esque estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada...  
  
-Si claro, como quieras. Quieres que nos llevemos a Aya y Riôko??  
  
-Si! que way! todos juntos! :) -dije yo levantándome muy rapido, para vestirme y salir con mi familia!  
  
Tuve que hechar a Yuu de mi habitación, ya que me tenía que canviar. Me dirigí hacia mi armario, allí cogí un vestido de color verde clarito muy mono para esta estación,el verano. Ya estabamos principios de agosto, y yo tendría que volver al instituto para continuar co mis clases de tenis. Mis alumnos me esperaban!   
  
-Estas lista Miki??   
  
-Si ya bajo.-Diciendo esto cerré el armario, me puse un poco de colonia, y bajé hacia abajo.  
  
Todos estaban delante el portal esperándome. Jeje, como siempre...la última.  
  
Yuu y yo nos dimos la mano,y Ay y Riôko iban a nuestro lado. Miramos muchas tiendas, nos compramos unos pantalones cada una. Yuu una camisa y unos zapatos. Y Yuu nos compró, una pulsera para cada una. Eran preciosas.  
  
-Mirad! Un videoclub! Que tal si alquilamos una peli, para esta noche? -Dijo Yuu-  
  
-Bueno idea porque no?!, Si!!- Dijimos nosotras-  
  
Entramos en el videoclub, no sabíamos que tipo de película queríamos ir a ver. A Yuu le gustaban muchos las películas de terror, a mi no mucho, ya que siempre me asustaba.  
  
A parte estaban Aya y Riôko. Nos decidimos por una de risa.   
  
Luego nos compramos un helado mientras íbamos para casa, estaban buenísimos!  
  
Yuu y yo seguíamos cogidos de la mano! Era perfecto, estaba muy contenta, feliz, no podía describir mi estado, solo sabía que con Yuu estaba segura y feliz.  
  
Por fin llegamos a casa, entramos dentro, abrimos las luces, nos pusimos comodos respeto con la ropa. Nuestros padres salieron (como siempre :p) volverían tarde.  
  
-Yuu! nos descuidamos de comprar palomitas...  
  
-Es verdad...   
  
-Bueno ya voy a copmrar yo-Dije yo.  
  
-Ahora tu sola?? ...  
  
-Espera que te acompañamos todos.  
  
RING...RING...  
  
-Ya lo cogo -Dijo Yuu dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Jean!! Ola! comment ça va??? (como te va?)  
  
-Yuu ha recibido una llamada de un compañero suyo de Francia, vamos Aya y Ryôko iremos nosotras.  
  
Cogí el bolso, las llaves y a mis hermanas. Tan solo eran las 9 de la tarde, aun no estaba oscuro y se podía andar perfectamente.  
  
Fuimos hacia el supermercado, para ir más rapido cogímos el autobus.  
  
Pagamos el billete y nos sentamos. Estaba un poco bacío, solo habían un matrimonio, y dos chicos de mi misma edad.  
  
-Miki, esos chicos no nos dejan de mirar...  
  
Yo me giré y al girarme me guiñaron el ojo. Decicí coger a mis hermanas i bajarme del autobus, ya que la próxima parada era la nuestra.  
  
Bajamos de autobus, y cuando se fue, miré aver si estaban esos chicos, pero se ve que también bajaron. Ya no los veía. Fuimos hacia el supermercado.  
  
-Aver compremos solo palomitas e?? -que he cogido la cartera de Yuu :p jeje-  
  
-Son 80 yens.   
  
-A gracias, tenga.  
  
Ya teníamos las palomitas, salimos del establecimiento. Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche.  
  
Teníamos que volver rápido ya que se hacía bastante tarde. Fuimos hacia la parada del bus.  
  
No había nadie más esperando al autobus.  
  
-Miki tengo miedo...  
  
-Y yo también.. -Me dijieron mis hermanas.  
  
-No os precupeis que ahora vendrá el autobus.  
  
-Vaya,vaya...mira quien tenemos aquí. Vaya hermosura nos encontramos en el autobus e Shoota?  
  
-Si, tienes razón Mikage.  
  
Me giré rápidamente.  
  
-Eh? que queréis? marxaros antes de que llame a la policia!  
  
-Uy que miedo...  
  
Dijo uno de ellos mientras se acercaban a mi...  
  
-Toma! -Dije yo dándole con la bolsa de la compra. La lata de coca-cola que compramos a parte de las palomitas hizo su efecto. Golpeó al chico, dejándole un corte en la mejilla.  
  
-Pero que has hecho imbécil?!  
  
-Ahora veras...  
  
Mientras decía esto se acercaban a mi los dos.  
  
-Aya! Ryôko! marxaros!!  
  
-Dejadme! suéltame pervertido! -Dije mientras le pegué una bofetada!  
  
-Suéltala.  
  
-Que? -Dije yo mientras me giraba.  
  
-Miwa!  
  
-Vámonos Mikage, ya son dos contra dos. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer.  
  
-Pero shoota...  
  
-Vamos! -Dijo uno de los chicos llamado Mikage.  
  
********************  
  
-Gracias por traernos en coche, como sabías que estaba ahí??  
  
-Tus hermanas me encontraron, y me lo contaron. Entonces vine enseguida. Una chica como tu no debería ir sola por esas calles, tan tarde.  
  
-Pero si solo eran las 10!!  
  
-Ya pero...  
  
-Bueno Miwa gracias.   
  
-Vamos chicoas bajaros del coche. -Les dije yo.  
  
****  
  
Cuando entramos en casa, le conté todo con pelos y señales a Yuu.  
  
-Pero Miki! Porque te fuistes???!!  
  
-Esque te vi tan ilusionado con la llamada, que dejé que hablaras tranquilo.  
  
Todo se calmó por un momento. Mis hermanas no sufrieron mucho, ya que al ser tan pequeñas, ráìdo se les pasó. Que suerte que en ese momento apareciera Miwa. Que suerte sino, no se que hubiera podido pasar.  
  
***********  
  
Miramos la película, nos reímos mucho. Comimos palomitas, bebimos coca-cola...  
  
Estábamos muy comodos. Aunque yo aun tenía el miedo encima hasta que..  
  
-Déjame que te abrace Miki.  
  
-Si.  
  
-------  
  
-Miki...se han quedado dormidas.  
  
Subimos a Ay Y a Ryôko a sus habitaciones. Que monas eran.  
  
-Son muy bonitas verdad Yuu??  
  
-Si.  
  
-Ojalá yo también tenga unos hijos preciosos. -Dije yo mientras miraba a Yuu.  
  
-Te has puesto rojo Yuu!  
  
-jajaja. - reímos los dos!  
  
***FIN***  
  
Asta el proximo capítulo! adios. 


	7. Volver a empezar

Capítulo 7: Volver a empezar-  
  
Ya me sentía mejor despues de la salida para comprar las pizzas. Suerte que en ese momento estaba Miwa, suerte...No me hubiera perdonado nunca si les hubiera pasado algo a las niñas. NUNCA.  
  
Pero el hecho ya estaba, y gracias a Dios no ocurrió nada.  
  
Yuu y yo empezabamos a mantener una relación muy estable, estaba muy feliz. Todo volviía a ser como antes. Me daba pena por Miwa. Decidí llamar a Miwa, y hablamos de ser como antes...amigos.  
  
Lo comprendió.  
  
El vreano cada vez pasaba más deprisa...! ya estabamos en septiembre, a punto de empezar el curso, yo tenia que ir a la universidad, Yuu tambien, y tenia k volver al instituto para cobrar los poquitos dias que trabajé entrenando a los niños.  
  
15 de septiembre, empieza el curso***  
  
El despertador sonó....piipipipip..  
  
-Oh no...!! Ya empezamos!! odio este ruido!!  
  
Pom Pom!!  
  
-Miki cariño levantate ya k llegaremos tarde!!   
  
-Que? pero esi es temprano son las 7 Yuu...decia yo  
  
Yuu entró y me enseñó su despertador  
  
-Miki son las 8!! y entramos a las 8 y media!!  
  
-Que??? las 8!!??  
  
-Jajaja, si Mikii, venga levantate- Dijo Yuu mientras me besó e iba a su habitación  
  
Nos vestimos, no tuvimos tiempo para desayunar y entonces fuimos corriendo hacia la universidad, Yuu y yo ibamos a la misma, solo k en clases diferentes. Los horarios eran los mismos, cada dia de 8.30 hasta las 2 de la tarde. Y depende de si algun profesor no venia pues por la tarde hacíamos alguna clase.  
  
Suerte que teníamos cerca la universidad, no hacia falta ningun medio de transporte.  
  
Fuimos corriendo, llegamos a las 8.25, muy justito.  
  
Cada uno entró en su clase  
  
-Adios cariño, quedamos en las taquillas a la hora del patio? -Me dijo Yuu  
  
-Si hasta luego Yuu, te quiero mucho!! - le dije mientras nos besabamos.  
  
Mientras tanto yo iba dirigida a mi clase, entré el profesor aun no habia llegado, k suerte!!  
  
-Miki!!  
  
-Hola Meiko!!  
  
-Ven sientate aquí, te he guardado el sitio.  
  
Justo cuando entré yo, entró la señorita Kasumi Miyakura, nuestra tutora y profesora, y detrás un alumno nuevo.  
  
-Mira Meiko un chico nuevo!! - le dije yo susurrando al oido  
  
-Ai si, k guapo es!!dijo ella muy bajito pero un tanto indiscreta...¬¬   
  
-Atención, chicos y chicas, este año a venido un alumno nuevo, se llama Akira Atsumo.  
  
Bueno dejémosle que se presente a si mismo. adelante señor Atsumo.  
  
Se acercó para ponerse delante de la clase, llevaba el uniforme muy bien puesto, la corbata le quedaba fenomenal, tenia razon Meiko era bastante guapillo...  
  
-Hola, como muy bien a dicho la profesora Miyakura, me llamo Akira Atsumo, quiero sacarme la carrera de diseño, y....  
  
Anda!! diseño como yo!! que casualidad!! -pensava yo por dentro mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decía.  
  
-Muy bien Atsumo, ya puedes ocupar un asiento por favor, vamos a empezar la clase.- dijo la profesora.  
  
A las 11 y media de la mañana....ding ding ding....(el timbre)  
  
-Hola Akira, me llamo Miki -Y yo Meiko  
  
-Hola chicas  
  
-Bueno nosotras nos vamos, hasta luego Akira!!   
  
************************  
  
-Pero que veo aquí la chica más guapa del instituto!!  
  
-Eh?? -Me giré de golpe  
  
-Yuu!! jaja me havias asustado!!  
  
Nos besamos y nos saludamos  
  
-Como te han ido las clases cariño? - Me dijo el, mientras me cogía de la mano y nos dirigíamos al "patio".  
  
-Muy bien, vino un alumno nuevo....bla bla...(le conté todo lo que hicimos etc...)  
  
Como no habíamos desayunado decidimos ir a la calle a almorzar un poco, yo tenia el estomago bacio!! Meiko fue a la biblioteca a leer unos libros que le interesaban mucho.  
  
Ibamos cogidos de la mano, estaba muy feliz!!  
  
-Adios!! -Dije yo, mientras le saludaba con la mano (al salir de la universidad)  
  
-Quien es Miki?- Me preguntó Yuu  
  
-Ah, es el alumno nuevo del que te hablado antes.  
  
-A, Akira?  
  
-Si, jeje, y a ti como te fueron las clases?  
  
Entramos en la cafeteria mientras Yuu me contaba que habia echo el en su primer dia de clase.  
  
Ya eran las 12 de la mañana y teníamos que volver, las clases estaban apunto de empezar.  
  
Nos despedimos y cada uno fue hacia su clase correspondiente,más tarde Yuu ya me pasaría a buscar a mi clase.  
  
**** en la clase****  
  
-Ssst! Miki... -Me dijo Meiko  
  
-Que pasa??  
  
-A que no sabes quien no te saca el ojo de encima?  
  
-Pues no...kien?  
  
-Akira...!!  
  
-Que dices Meiko...ya no hemos empezado el curso y ya te as trastocado! jajaja  
  
-jaja Miki en serio mira tu misma -Me dijo Meiko  
  
Me di la vuelta y miré hacia mi lado un poco mas lejos, el estaba alli sentado, era verdad me estaba mirando pero en cuanto me giré el giró la cbeza muy disimuladamente.  
  
---  
  
-Bueno chicos, hasta la próxima clase, y sobretodo estudiad, por vuestro futuro.Ya podeis marcharos...   
  
riiing riiingg (timbre)  
  
-Mira Yuu está alli en la puerta esperando ya Miki  
  
-A si?? -Dije yo mientras recogía todas las libretas de la mesa y todo  
  
Fui hacia Yuu, nos besamos y nos cogimos de la mano, con Meiko kedé k la llamaria a la noche para charlar un pokito, yq que en clase no se puede hablar mucho.  
  
Salí de la clase, me fui tan rapido que no pude despedirme de Akira.  
  
Nos dirigimos hacia casa, eran las 2 de la tarde, y no teniamos dinero como para comer fuera.  
  
Por el camino nos encontramos a Arimi, nos contó que todo le iba muy bien con Ginta, que cada vez estaban mejor. Me alegro por ellos.  
  
-Miki te echo una carrera hasta casa, quien llegue antes cocina!!  
  
-Vale!! pero tu corres mas rapido!!  
  
-Ahhhh!! lo siento jajja- decia mientras me giñó el ojo!!  
  
Como siempre...tuve que cocinar yo....pero tengo que reconocer que Yuu desparó la mesa y fregó los platos. Es una gran ayuda.  
  
Luego nos tumbamos al sofa a dormir un rato,, eso de volver al mismo horario de siempre...era un rollo :(  
  
Nos tumbamos los dos en un sofa, Yuu tumbado y yo a su lado mientras el me rodeaba con sus brazo, asta que el sueño nos invadió...  
  
Ringgg Ringgg (telefono)  
  
-Oh Yuu, cogelo tu porfavor, solo tienes que alargar el brazo :p....jeje  
  
-Jeje, vale aver quien sera...  
  
Alargó el brazo, ya que tenía la mesita de noche cerca.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Hola, si de parte? Akira?, ahora se pone  
  
Me desperté de golpe, Akira? kien le habrá dado mi numero de telefono?!  
  
-Ten Miki, Akira.  
  
***FIN***  
  
Hola!! espero k os haya gustado este capItulo! siento mucho la tardanza!! lo sientoo :(:(:(!!  
  
Bai bai!! besitos y gracias por continuar leyendo mi fanfic!! 


	8. Llamada inesperada

Hola a todos. Primero de todo quisiera pedir disculpas dado que no he continuado este fanfic. También me había olvidado de la contraseña…entonces pensaba que no podría continuar el fanfic. Pero se ve que la he conseguido y ahora estoy dispuesta, 2 años después a reanudar el fanfic.

Anteriormente mi nombre era Nabiki-chan, pero ahora he cambiado y pienso que es una vida nueva, así que a partir de ahora mi nombre será: Mei.Narusegawa hasta nuevo aviso! jeje

Capítulo 8: Llamada inesperada

Yuu me pasó el teléfono mientras yo me sentaba en el sofà.

- Si? – dije un poco nerviosa –

- Hola Miki, soy Akira tu nuevo compañero de clase.

No se porqué estaba tan nerviosa, estaba al lado de la persona que amaba y sólo hablaba con un compañero de clase.

- Si, hola Akira dime. –Dije yo esperando ansiosa el motivo de su llamada-

- Te llamaba para decirte que hoy vi a tu novio besando a una chica.

- ¿! Qué! No te conozco de nada y te atraves a llamarme a mi casa y encima me dices eso! No quiero que me llames nunca más!

Colgué el teléfono enseguida, estaba nerviosa, inquieta y me moría de la rabia. ¿Para qué me llamaba?

No podía ser cierto lo que me había dicho, Yuu haciéndose un beso con otra chica…

- ¿Qué quería Miki? – me preguntó Yuu al instante –

- Nada, me ha dicho que te ha visto besándote con otra chica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero será imbécil! ¿Quién es éste tío? ¿No te lo habrás creído verdad?

Yo bajé la cabeza, no sabía que decir ni que pensar. Claro que no creía a ese estúpido! ¿Pero qué necesidad tenía él de mentirme en una cosa así?

Fueron pasando los días, los exámenes cada vez estaban más cerca. Todo continuaba igual, mi familia igual de loca, jeje una vez a la semana salían todos a cenar fuera, realmente les encantaba ir probando restaurantes nuevos, y yo…y yo comiéndome la cabeza por una cosa que no sabía si era real o falso…

También es cierto que cada día que pasaba, Yuu estaba más nervioso, diferente…

- Yuu despiértate que llegamos tarde otra vez!

- Hoy no pienso ir a clase – Me dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y dirigía su mirada hacia la pared- Cierra la puerta por favor – añadió.

Me quedé aguantando el pomo de la puerta durante unos segundos hasta que cerré la puerta tal y como él deseó.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, como si cada escalón que bajase fuesen cinco minutos que pasaran en mi vida…

Cerré la puerta de casa y me fui andando hacia la universidad.

- Miki!

- Hola Meiko, ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Me dijo preocupada por la cara que tenía y por como le había contestado-

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, la llamada de Akira, la reacción de Yuu; estaba destrozada, no sabía que hacer, me sentía muy mal…

Sonó el timbre de descanso, siempre salía al pasillo para ver si coincidía con Yuu, pero hoy él no había venido al colegio…me pregunto que es lo que estará haciendo…

Volví a mi mesa porqué la profesora ya había entrado en clase.

- … -

Pero, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una foto de Arimi?

Detrás de la foto alguien había escrito: ¿Conoces a esta chica de pelo azul? es la chica que se besó con Yuu. Por lo visto hacen un reencuentro de sus vidas pasadas.

Me levanté corriendo y fui hacia Akira, y le pegué una bofetada. La profesora me expulsó de la clase, y me fui corriendo mientras lloraba hacia casa…

Alguien me agarró del brazo, era Akira!

- Oye, yo no aguanto más, lo siento, no era mi intención…Alguien cercano a ti me ha pagado para que me entrometiera en tu vida y te separase de tu actual pareja, lo siento.

Me dieron ganas de pegarle otra bofetada, pero las ganas de saber quien le había pagado no me dejaron dársela.

- Fue Miwa. De verdad que lo siento, no te conozco de nada, pero mi madre está enferma y necesitaba dinero para operarla y no tuve otro remedio lo siento..

- ¿Y crees que pagando una operación para alguien tan especial se merece que se la pagues habiendo obtenido el dinero de una manera muy rastrera? Al menos me lo has dicho, no se en que estaría pensando Miwa…LO ODIO!

- La verdad es que me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, y que no soporta verte con ese chico rubio…lo siento, espero que me perdones.

La conversa terminó aquí, porque no pude entrar en clase otra vez, así que fui a casa a explicárselo todo a Yuu.

Cuando llegué Yuu aún estaba en su cama, con los ojos fijos en la pared, como si estuviese pensando todo el rato lo mismo, como si no tuviera nada más en la cabeza…

- Yuu…

- Ya lo sé todo Miki – Me dijo enseguida – Me ha llamado Akira para que no me enfadase contigo.

En el fondo el chico es bueno – pensé yo –

- Entonces…¿que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que te echo?

- Miki, has llegado a pensar que era cierto, y eso me duele- Se levantó de la cama, y pasó por mi lado como si me atravesara un espíritu, y se fue.

Yo me quedé inmóvil, sin saber que hacer fui corriendo hacia abajo pero ya no estaba…se había ido, ¿dónde?

Fui llorando hacia mi cuarto, no tenía ni ganas de escribir en el diario…

Pom pom pom…

- ¿Si?

- Miki, he estado pensando y…te quiero a ti, y no quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe…perdóname he estado muy estúpido pero entiéndeme, no me ha gustado que pensaras que podría haber besado a Arimi…

- Yuu… - Fui corriendo hacia él y me lancé encima suyo mientras lloraba de alegría…

- Cuidado, cuidado que tengo un regalo para ti, y es frágil…

- ¿Para mí? – Paré de llorar enseguida, pero aún quedaba el rastro de algunas lágrimas en mis mejillas…

Me dio una caja con algunos agujeros en ella.

- Un perrito! Yuu! Un perrito!

- Creo que, es muy bonito, a ti te gustan mucho y a mi también y es como si fuese nuestro hijo! jeje ¿que te parece cariño? Si poco a poco vemos que todo lo nuestro funciona quiero que vayamos a vivir juntos Miki, tu y yo…y el perrito!

- Yuu..no tengo palabras, claro que sí! Sólo quiero estar contigo y con nadie más…

Nos abrazamos durante 5 minutos y el perro no nos dejaba de ladrar para que le hiciésemos caso, nos arrodillamos y pensamos un nombre…

- Se llamará Miyu…

THE END

Espero que os haya gustado…en realidad tenía ganas de acabarlo, porque me sabía mal por todas esas personas que se lo han leído y querían saber como acababa. Gracias por vuestra fidelidad…

Finalmente Miwa decide irse a vivir fuera para encontrar su verdadero amor. Y Yuu y Miki, pues ya lo sabéis; el amor de verdad siempre perdura.

Gracias

Mei.Narusegawa…


End file.
